Una confesión arruinada
by Agus-chii
Summary: Capitulo 23, Shugo Chara Doki. Tras la confesión de Tadase, su profundo amor hacia Amu corre a ser egoista, temiendo de perderla por culpa de cierto peliazul. En medio de dicha confesión, Amu se ve forzada a al Chara Change del chico. Pero antes de que las cosas se vayan de las manos, Ikuto decide salir del armario e interrumpir la escena de ambos jóvenes. One-shot.


_**Ohayoooooooo.**_

**_Hoy les traigo algo distinto, espero que les guste x3_**

* * *

_**Declaimer:**_ _Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit._

* * *

Amu no podía creerlo. El príncipe de sus sueños se le había confesado. Ella maldecía no poder estar a solas, ya que cierto peliazul estaba oculto adentro de su armario. Deseaba decirle un montón de cosas. Pero temía que Ikuto las escuchara.

- Gracias... Amu... - dijo Tadase tomando su mano.

- N-No tienes que agradecerme, Tadase-kun. A decir verdad... Estoy muy feliz... -

- Yo... Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que me gustas -  
Tadase fue acercándose a ella cada vez más. La distancia entre ellos era más corta.

- Tadase-kun... Yo... - ella se sentía nerviosa por lo únicos centímetros que los separaban.

- Amu-chan - interrumpió - ¿Puedo llamarte así? -

- Claro... -

- Amu-chan... -

- ¿¡H-Hai?! - preguntó nerviosa.

- Y-Yo... -

3 segundos después, ella sintió que aquella distancia se corto. Pudo sentir los cálidos labios del chico sobre los suyos. Ambos cuerpos fueron inclinandose para atrás. Haciendo que Tadase terminara arriba de ella. Sin dejar de besar los labios de Amu, usó una de sus manos para tomar su rostro. Luego de un par de segundos, se separó de ella.

- Amu-chan. Lo siento yo... - Tadase se disculpó. Había actuado sin pensar. Se avergonzó al ver el rostro de Amu rojo y confuso.

- N-No... E-Esta bien... C-Continua... - sonrió.

Tadase obedeció y volvió a besarla. Las charas de ambos dueños observaban sonrojados, no podían creer la escena que había frente a sus ojos. Pero no eran los únicos que veían aquella escena.

- Oye Ikuto... Ellos dos... - Yoru veía toda aquella escenita rosa desde cierto angulo.

- Cállate... - Ikuto trató de ignorar lo que ocurría atrás suyo.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada-nyan? -

- ¿Con que objetivo? Parece que Amu lo disfruta. Sabes que no voy a hacer nada que la lastimara -

- ¿Aún si ellos dos...? -

Ikuto golpeó con unos de sus dedos la frente de Yoru. No quería hablar más de ese tema. Era cierto, le enfermaba lo que estaba pasando. Quería salir y terminar con esa escena. Pero sabía que Amu se enfadaría demasiado y la lastimaría.

Él sabía que no era el correcto para estar junto a ella. La diferencia de edad era notable. Tadase tenía la misma edad que ella, siempre la protegía y la hacía feliz. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Acaso se iba a rendir? No, eso jamas. Solo iba a esperar. Lo suficiente para que Amu pueda ser suya. No iba a perder ante el pequeño príncipe.

Pasaron varios segundos, casi minutos. Tadase la seguía besando, pero ella casi más se estaba quedando sin aire. Intentó separarse, pero no pudo. Abrió sus ojos, notando que sobre el cabello rubio del chico, había una corona.

- _¿Chara Change?..._ - pensó - _N-No puedo..._ - ella intentó separarlo, pero fue en vano. Él tenía mucha fuerza.

A punto de que sus pulmones estallaran, Tadase la soltó. Logró mirarlo a los ojos. Pero ya no tenía esa expresión dulce. Había caído ante el cambio de personalidad.

- Tadase-kun ¿Q-Que pasa? - preguntó nerviosa y algo asustada.

Él solo sonrió y volvió a ocupar sus labios sobre los de ella. Pero esta vez no era dulce, notó que la estaba presionando.

- T-Tadase-kun... P-Para... - rogó. Pero él no hacía caso. Accidentalmente, él la mordió, haciendo que su labio inferior sangrara levemente. Pero antes de que continuara...

- ¿Acaso no la oíste? Dijo que pares... - Ikuto había agarrado a Tadase de atrás. Tadase había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¿¡Ikuto?! - exclamaron los dos.

- ¿Que no era el trabajo de un rey hacer feliz a su plebeya? Lo único que hiciste fue lastimarla - la mirada de Ikuto era amenazante. Tadase apenas entendía lo que ocurría.

- ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! - exclamó Kiseki - ¡Tratar a Tadase así es...! -

- ¡Silencio! ¡Él no tiene derecho al hacerle eso a Amu-nyan! - se interpuso Yoru

- ¡Ikuto! - gritó Amu, levantándose de la cama - ¡Suéltalo! -

- Tsukiyomi Ikuto... ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó el rubio confuso y algo asustado.

- ¿Quieres cambiar de tema? ¿Acaso la forma en que trataste a Amu es la que se merecía? -

- ¿Que yo que...? - él seguía sin entender.

- ¡Ikuto! ¡Déjalo de una vez! ¡Fue toda una confusión! ¡Yo estoy bien! -

- ¿¡Amu-chan?! - exclamó su madre desde la planta baja - ¿Esta todo bien? -

- ¿Eh? ¡Si mama! ¡No te preocupes! - contestó - ¿Ven lo que hacen? - susurró bajo - ¡Suéltalo de una vez! -

Ikuto obedeció y soltó a Tadase.

El rubio apenas entendía la situación. Inconscientemente se dejo llevar por su deseo egoísta de querer a Amu en su interior. Él sabía que lentamente iba perdiendo el primer lugar en el corazón de Amu. Y aunque él solo quería la felicidad de la chica, por dentro le dolía.

- Y-Yo... Lo siento, Amu-chan. No se que paso pero... - él miró a Ikuto - Será mejor que me vaya... - él caminó hasta la puerta, pero.

- ¡Tadase-kun! ¡E-Espera yo...! -

Antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta - Me pregunto... Porque Ikuto estaba aquí. Después de todo, me alegro que me haya detenido antes de que te hiciera algo... - él salió y cerró la puerta.

- Tadase-kun... - suspiró - ¡Oye Ikuto! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso?! -

- ¿Eeeh? Después de lo que ese niño te hizo ¿Vas a culpar a Ikuto? - gritó Yoru enfadado.

- ¡Tadase-kun no tiene la culpa! - gritó Ran.

- ¡Es cierto todo fue culpa del Chara Change! - continuó Miki.

- ¡Tadase-kun jamás le haría daño a Amu-desu! -

- Eso dicen pero... - Ikuto agarró el rostro de Amu con ambas manos y la miro profundamente - Aún así, lo hizo - con uno de sus dedos limpió el pequeño rastro de sangre que había sobre los labios de Amu.

- _Dejé que estuvieras con Tadase solo para que seas feliz. Pero no puedo perdonar lo que te hizo_ - pensó Ikuto. Él no dejaba de penetrarla con la mirada. Ella había sido atrapada por sus ojos.

- Lo mejor será que yo también me vaya. Solo soy una molestia - dijo caminando hacía el balcón - ¡Yoru! -

- Pero Ikuto-nyan... -

- ¡Yoru! - exclamó con un tono enojado.

- O-Ok-nyan... - él voló hasta su hombro.

Sin decir nada más, Ikuto desapareció de la casa.

- Amu-chan... - dijeron a coro sus 3 charas, estaban preocupadas.

- Tadase-kun... Ikuto... - ella tocó sus labios, y, mirando uno de sus dedos, pudo notar que la sangre aún salía.

Mientras tanto, en un dos por tres, Ikuto se encontraba recostado en un parque mirando el cielo.

- Ikuto... ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Yoru

- Uhm - asintió vagamente - Ya encontraremos un lugar para dormir. Perdón por arrastrarte hasta esto -

- N-No me refería a eso... - susurró - Esa niña, nunca se da cuenta de que a pesar de que somos enemigos, siempre la protegemos. Santo dios, ella no valora eso y aún así nos echa a la calle -

Ikuto ignoró lo que decía su chara. Tenía razón, pero en parte, si seguía en la casa de Amu, ella también iba a quedar involucrada con Easter.

- Ojalá, algún día llegue ese día - suspiró Ikuto.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó Yoru.

- No importa - él acarició su cabeza. Pero aún el minino seguía con la duda.

Ikuto cerró sus ojos para descansar. Pero de un segundo al otro, sintió una daga en medio de su cuerpo. Él soltó un gemido de dolor.

- ¡¿Ikuto-nyan?! - exclamó Yoru preocupado. Pero este no contestó. Yoru dirigió su mirada al violín, notando un aura maligna que desbordaba de él - Ese violín-nyan... Ikuto... -

El minino volvió a ver a su dueño, este al parecer se había dormido. Pero aún estaba preocupado. No solo por el violín, si no por el mal estado de salud de Ikuto y el rechazo de su chica...

* * *

**_Bien, no pregunten porque escribí esto xD Decidí hacer mi propia versión de como Ikuto es "echado" de la casa de Amu ewe_**

**_Si bien no hay una escena puntual Amuto, claramente demuestra el respeto y protección que Ikuto siente hacia ella. _****_¿Que dicen? ¿Merezco aplausos o patadas? xD_**

**_¡Nos vemos! x33_**


End file.
